What To Blame When Things Go Wrong?
by Jamie Smyth
Summary: The Gullwings are going about thier buisness, sphere hunting, helping others etc... but when they arrive in Kilika Port however, something doesn't seem right...
1. The Angry Mob?

Just a lighthearted little thing to get me started. My first fanfic...here goes nothing...

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of the characters...just my own copy of the game, which I play frequently!

The sun beamed down on the now flourishing Kilika Port. Children were playing, dogs were barking and squatter monkeys could be heard frolicking in the distance. The Gullwings had just arrived, they had heard of yet another argument breaking out between the Youth League and New Yevon. The Youth League are angry because apparantly New Yevon are hiding spheres "belonging to the public" which show "the truth about Spira". Whether or not this was true, no one was really sure. Everyone these days just seemed to pick a side and argue. They were just on their way over to the crowd when suddenly they heard a loud cry.

"Dona!!!"

It was Barthello, guardian to ex-summoner Dona and also Dona's lover. Once again, Dona must be shunning him because she is with the Youth League, and he's with New Yevon. High Summoner Yuna, Rikku and Paine approached Barthello, hoping to console him once again.

"Hello again, Barthello" said Yuna, in what she hoped was a comforting voice.

"Lady Yuna?" Barthello hurriedly tried to wipe away his tears. "You have come to help settle the argument between the Youth League and New Yevon?"

Yuna smiled. "I hope to..." She looked over to the squabbling crowd. "Looks...er...challenging..."

Rikku beamed up at the towering figure of the ex-guardian. "So, what did she kick ya out for this time?"

Barthello looked as though he was about to cry again, but didn't. "I think she's been hiding something from me..."

Yuna looked slightly puzzled. "Hiding? What would she possibly want to hide?"

"Ooh! Maybe it's a sphere showing something only Youth League members are to know about..." Rikku piped up.

"If it's a sphere, then _I_ want it!" said Paine, as she sweeps past Barthello. She looks back towards the other two, who are looking at her strangely. She sighs in exasperation. "We're _Sphere Hunters_...remember?"

"Right! Sorry, Barthello..." Rikku said, as she pushed past him also. Yuna could only give him an apologetic grin, as she too, made her way past the guardian into the small home.

Dona looked up in alarm as she hears someone enter. She hurriedly hides away whatever she'd been holding and turns to face the Gullwings. Her face quickly sets itself into her trademark smirk and she holds her hand up to her forhead, shaking her head as usual, in her own self assured way.

"My, my, my...The Gullwings. Back to save the day once more? Or are you just checking to make sure the children are playing nicely?"

"A little of both, actually...how are things?" Yuna said as she tilts her head to the side while smiling at Dona. Yuna knows that she may act tough and superior, but is really just like everyone else deep down.

Dona sighs and flops down onto her bed. "Well, actually...if you must know...things have been, well, hard..."

Rikku steps forward, a sympathetic look on her face. "I'll bet..." She squats down, sitting on her haunches, looking up at Dona. "Why don't you and Barthello just put aside your differences. Then maybe you two could help stop the arguments?"

Dona gave her a very stern look. "Why don't you just butt out?" She looks at Yuna. "You've done your part now, you've defeated Sin. Why do you insist on making everybody else's problems your own?"

Before Yuna could answer, Paine takes a step forward, obviously growing impatient. "Barthello said you were hiding something. We wanted to check if it was a sphere."

Rikku stands up, annoyed. She turns to face Paine. "You don't have to be like that, y'know?"

Dona stands up and adresses all of them, seeming a little stressed. "There is no sphere. You can leave now." She starts to rub the side of her neck, which had three tiny punctures.

Rikku spots them and stares at them curiously before moving towards Dona. "But..."

Dona glares at Rikku. "Butt. Out."

Rikku's usually cheery face burns red for a moment, before she turns to Yuna and Paine. "Fine! Let's go then!" She storms past them and steps outside. Paine wordlessly follows, while Yuna gives another apologetic grin and follows the others.

Barthello jumps up from where he was sitting and goes over to them. "Well?" he demanded. Rikku storms past, not appearing to see him. Yuna hurries after Rikku, but Paine stops in front of him. "It's not a sphere...she's hiding something...but not a sphere..."

The guardian's face contorts in confusion. "But...why won't she talk to me?" he whined.

Paine lets her hand rest on his shoulder in a reassuring way. "She'll tell you when she's ready." This seemed to cheer Barthello. "Then, I will wait."

As Paine turns to follow the others, she smirks to herself. _If only we could teach Rikku that kind of patience..._ She quickly pushes the unlikely thought aside.

They cautiously approach the angry crowd. There were people of all ages gathered at the Kilika Forest gates, including very young children. People were shouting thier anger, thier fists raised in the air. Some even trying to grab at the Yevonites guarding the gates. Rikku, who's anger seemed to have dispersed for now, approached the group.

"Never fear! The Gullwings are here!"

The crowd quietened down and turn to look at the trio. An elderly lady steps forward. "High Summoner! Please tell these Yevon fools to let us pass to see our loved ones!"

Yuna steps forward a little unsure of herself. _Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt if we checked out the Temple too..._ She takes a deep breath, draws herself up to her full height and steps towards the guards. She points at the two nervous looking men. "Make way!"

"Yes, High Summoner!" they both chorused before opening the gates. The crowd of people suddenly rushed forward, scrabbling over each other to get into the forest first. Yuna smiled and Rikku let out a small giggle. "Well, shall we, High Summoner?" she asked, mockingly. They start making their way into the forest.

Kilika Forest was as lush and vibrant as always. Beautiful and exotic looking flowers bloomed everywhere. Every so often a couple of squatter monkeys could be seen scurrying past, then running into the trees happily playing. If it weren't for the fiends, Kilika Forest would be a very peaceful place. As it so happens, fiends popped up rather frequently, but were all taken down very easily by the young trio. As they continue to pass the tall trees and colourful flowers, Rikku began to look thoughtful. "Hmm..."

Yuna stops and looks at her cousin. "What's up?"

Rikku looks back at her with a look of confusion on her sunkissed face. "Did any of you guys notice the marks on Dona's neck?"

Yuna stared at Rikku with a puzzled look on her face. "Marks?"

"Yeah, she kinda had like, three tiny holes in her neck!" the young Al Bhed replied.

"You must have been imagining things, Rikku..." said Paine dismissively, walking past, not bothering to wait for them.

"Hmm...maybe..." she shrugged and decided to leave it at that. They continue walking onwards for a while, when they hear a rustling in the trees just above them. All three look upwards trying to find the source of the disturbance.

"Probably just a squatter monkey." Paine said taking the lead once more. She stopped when she heard a hushed voice.

"No one will find us here...it's just you and me now..."

Rikku looked as though she was about to say something but was quickly silenced by a cold look from Paine.

"I don't know how...but you make me so happy..." the voice continued on.

All three sphere hunters strain to hear what the hushed voice was talking to, for it seemed like someone, or some_thing_, was replying.

"Is that..." Yuna breathed, "_Dona??"_

"Sure sounds like her...well, her _voice_ at least...it sounds nothing like her personality..." replied Rikku.

They both get silenced once more by Paine, as Dona's disembodied voice continues on. "What? There's someone listening? We have to go!" They hear some more rustling heading towards the East. Paine, without saying a word to either of them, follows. Rikku and Yuna exchange excited looks and follow thier comrade.

The rustling ended, leaving them at the base of what seemed to be a small cliff. They could still hear Dona's voice just above them, even though it was more muffled than before. The three of them were just contemplating climbing up when they heard Dona say, "I'll come back for you." Dona then jumped down from her hiding place and lands perfectly in front of the eavesdropping trio. She looked startled to see them standing there for a moment before switching back into "Dona Mode".

"My, my, my...care to tell me why you three are following me?" she asked.

Rikku stuttered, unable to find the words, until Yuna answered for her. "We heard your voice and wanted to know what you were hiding." Rikku looked dumbstruck, while Paine looked a little impressed at her honesty. Dona, however, looked outraged.

"What I do and where I go, is _my_ buisiness! So why don't you bother someone _else_ with your good girl routine!" and without waiting for a reply, she storms off home.

Rikku's anger returns. "Who does she think she is?!"

"Rikku!" Paine calls her over to where Yuna is climbing up the sturdy cliff face. Rikku's anger is once again overpowered by her excitement. She soon follows, meeting Yuna at the top closely followed by Paine. It's not long before they find who Dona was talking to.

There on top the cliff, surrounded by bushes and trees, sat a cactuar.


	2. A Cactuar?

Chapter 2!! It's here, it's now, it's wow and HOW!!! I have no idea what I stole THAT from but anyway...moving on!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Final Fantasy X-2 or any of them for that matter are not mine. I didn't create them! Moving on!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A cactuar?!?!?!???" the three of them exclaimed together. They stared open mouthed at the little green creature who was staring up at them. Rikku's eyes fall to the three needles sticking out of the little cactuar's head. She shrieks suddenly causing the other two to jump in suprise.

"What's wrong??" Yuna asked, alarmed.

"The needles!! THAT'S what caused the marks on Dona's neck!" Rikku cried, pointing accusingly at the cactuar. Paine rolls her eyes.

"You still going on about that? We don't know that the cactuar caused the marks." she glared at Rikku. Rikku looked as though she's going to explode.

"Why do you have to question everything that I say? Just because _I_ said it!!! You know what?? I don't care anymore!" she stormed off, pushing past Paine and starts climbing down the cliff face, heading towards Kilika Temple.

Paine stares at the cactuar for a while. Yuna looks at Paine critically for a moment before asking, "Why are you always so hard on her?"

"I don't know..." she sighs and shrugs. "Someone has to inject a little reality into her. She can't go jumping to conclusions! Plus...she kinda bugs me..." Paine looks at Yuna, who was looking at her feet now.

"Do...I bug you?" she asked in a small voice. Paine sighs and smiles.

"Yes..." she heard Yuna gasp. "But...not all the time...and besides...it doesn't matter what other people think of you. Rikku obviously doesn't care about that, neither should you!" Yuna brightened up at this.

"You're right!" she looked at the cactuar. The cactuar just sits. Doing nothing. Watching them.

"OK, that thing's starting to creep me out..." said Paine. "We should probably just leave it for now and catch up with Rikku." Yuna nodded in agreement.

They jump down and make their way out of the forest. It doesn't take them long to find Rikku, who was sitting at the edge of the forest, waiting for them. She seemed to have calmed down. She jumps up as soon as she spots them.

"Well you two sure took your time!" she turns on her heel and struts off to the bottom of the long staircase that leads up to Kilika Temple. Paine sighs and goes after her.

"Rikku!" she called, "Look...I...uh..."

"Hmmm?" the young Al Bhed turns and looks at her friend. "You have something to say to me?"

Paine's gaze darts about, trying to avoid that triumphant emerald green gaze. "I'm...sorry, Rikku...I guess I was a little hard on you...and it's possible that the cactuar did make those marks..." Rikku looked like she'd just won the Blitzball tournament.

"Yes! See...I told ya!" she hugs the tall warrior to show that all was forgiven. Yuna walks up to them, smiling.

"Glad to see you two have made up! So...shall we check out the temple for any spheres?" the two of them nod and start making their way up the stairs.

"Wow!" Rikku exclaims as she reaches the top and gazes at the magnificent temple. "This is where you got your second aeon?" she asked Yuna.

"Yes..." the former summoner looked a little sad as she remembers how she had to destroy each of her aeons, one by one, as they were each possesed by Yu Yevon. She snaps out of her temporary misery and sets her face into a determined expression. "Lets get that sphere!"

All three of them run into the temple, ignoring the startled looks on the Yevonites' faces as they barge through. They come to a halt as they reach the main room where the High Summoners of the past look down upon them. Yuna's eyes rest on the statue of her father for a moment before she hears the doors to the cloister of trails being flung open. She watches as Rikku and Paine charge inside. Yuna runs after them, following them inside the chamber. As she looks around, she can see where her guardians had led her safely through the cloister of trails, to the chamber of the fayth. Rikku and Paine managed to get the door open and they step inside. As Yuna takes a step forward, she can see herself coming out of chamber of the fayth, looking at each of her guardian's faces and smiling. Looking directly at the spot where Yuna now stood. Where he used to be. The blitzball player from Zanarkand. She smiles as the memory fades away. She can feel tears prickling at her eyes. She blinks them away and proceeds into the chamber.

"Hey Yunie! Look at this!!" Rikku bounds towards her cousin holding a small, glittering orb. "Wanna watch it?" Before Yuna could answer Rikku had already started playing the sphere.

The sphere plays. At first the picture's completely black, but is soon bightened when a flash of light illuminates what appears to be the chamber of the fayth. Rikku looks around at the one they're in and back at the screen, chuckling softly to herself. Half expecting to see miniature versions of themselves. Instead there's a woman, praying to the fayth. Rikku gasps.

"It's Dona!" the three of them strain to see a little better, then realisation dawns on them.

"It _is_ her!" Yuna exclaimed, excitedly.

"Wait..." said Paine, uncertainly. "Who's recording?" They hear Barthello's voice faintly, also praying. "I thought only summoners were allowed in the chamber." asked Paine. Rikku giggles.

"You sound just like Wakka! Any minute now you're going to say 'It's taboo. Forbidden. Against the teachings of Yevon, ya?'" she giggles again, very pleased with her Wakka impression. "Right Yunie?" she looks at Yuna, who had a sad expression on her face.

Her memories once again take over as she's transported back two years ago. She's kneeling, praying to the fayth with all her heart for a way to defeat Sin. She can hear him, the boy from Zanarkand, making a fuss outside. She can hear Wakka and Lulu, unsure of whether they're comforting him, or scolding him. _Probably scolding him_, She thinks to herself. She starts to smile as she snaps back into the present, Rikku and Paine are looking at her with concern.

"You ok, Yunie?" Rikku asked as she takes hold of her hands. Yuna looks at them both, smiling.

"I'm fine." she said. Rikku lets go of Yuna and puts the sphere away in her pouch.

"We'd better get going." she said as she heads out of the chamber, the other two close behind. They didn't get very far when they ran into the human wall that was Barthello. Rikku, who's brakes didn't seem to be working, crashed into his muscular chest and fell to the floor.

"Hey, are you ok?" Barthello asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine...owie..." said Rikku, as she gets up, rubbing her hip.

"Huh? What's this?" Barthello bends down and picks up a small, glittering orb. Rikku's hand automatically reaches for her pouch, realising it must have fell out when she crashed into him. She starts giggling nervously.

"Oh, that's ours...we found it in the temple." she said. Barthello's large brow furrowed in concentration as he starts to play the sphere. A look of recognition washes over his face.

"I filmed this!" he declared. "I filmed this...to remind me for when Dona..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentance. Rikku starts shuffling her feet awkwardly. Paine stared straight ahead, not wanting to say anything. Yuna smiled up at him.

"Why don't you keep it then? You can show it to her...I bet she didn't know you were praying beside her." she said. Barthello brightened up.

"You're right! I'll show it to Dona...oh...but she dissapeared again..." he started to frown again.

"Again?" said Yuna, looking thoughtful. "Barthello...go home and wait for her. I think I know where she might be!" Barthello nodded and charged off home. Yuna runs into the forest back to the cliff where they found Dona and Dona's "friend" last time. Rikku and Paine show up a few seconds later, huffing.

"Yuna...you...could have...waited...for us!" panted Rikku.

"I don't... hear... anything... this time!" said Paine, her chest heaving. Yuna quietly creeps up to where the cactuar was hidden. Rikku and Paine hear Yuna gasp.

"What's wrong?" asked Paine. Yuna leaps down to join them, holding a long piece of red ribbon in her hands with a confused expression on her face.

"They're gone!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
